


Ur So Gay

by Aen333Magic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt John Watson, Hypocrisy, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock lies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: Eres tan gay ¿Que no te gustan los penes?
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Ur So Gay

John adoraba a Sherlock, no, más bien lo amaba en todos los aspectos posibles, cada parte de su ser la amaba pero... Vivía en una mentira ya que el detective había hecho que cada parte de todo lo que amaba fuera solo para que la demás gente lo creyera raro, había notado como disfrutaba la cara de los demás al no comprenderlo, el cómo mataban cada una de sus neuronas por tratar de estar en su mismo canal aunque eso fuera nada más y nada menos que un vil y triste sueño que apenas algunos podrían atreverse a soñar.

Claro eso no le molestaba en realidad el cómo había hecho que todas esas pequeñas mentiras se volvieron en su triste ser lo que en realidad le molestaba era el simple hecho de que este era falso hasta con él porque si esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente al gran y magnífico Sherlock Holmes único detective consultor en el mundo. **_Falso_**. Pero no hay que malinterpretarlo no es falso en lo que hace en su trabajo (es en realidad en lo único que es verdadero de todo él) si no lo que es fuera de este, eso es lo que es una gran mentira. Y podía probarlo o claro que podría si quisiera.

Tenía pruebas y de solo pensarlas hacia que su sangre hirviese de ira a la vez que sentía como su corazón era estrujado con crueldad y sin ninguna compasión hacia él.

Prueba 1:

Hubo una vez en la cual miro como su compañero observaba con desprecio a una pobre mujer que acababa de perder a su esposo cuando su mejor amigo quiso quedarse con los bienes y su mujer, está en busca de consolación se había recargado en hombro de este y derramó un par de lágrimas antes de irse, sabía que esa bufanda era especial ya que era parte de su ropa que lo caracterizaba como el famoso detective que es, el moreno se quitó la bufanda como si le quemara y la guardo en una bolsa de evidencia que cuando llegaron a casa quemo en la chimenea.

-Es una lástima... Era una de mis favoritas...-

Lo había escuchado y justo cuando se había ido de la habitación noto como solo la etiqueta de esta quedaba aún algo reconocible. "H&M" decía ahí y sintió las ganas de tomar lo que quedaba de la prenda de vestir y enrollarla en ese cuello tan largo que tenía y apretarlo hasta que no respirara o simplemente que se disculpara con la mujer. Esto era sin duda imperdonable ¿Había quemado esto que valía una gran cantidad de dinero solo porque una señora había soltado un par de lágrimas en ella? ¿Solo por eso? Quiso hablar con él moreno más tarde, pero este había salido a una mini investigación y para cuando volvió decidió dejar el tema de lado después de todo no tenía caso el discutir por esto.

Prueba 2:

-Yo no me masturbo John, es una pérdida total de tiempo y energía que podría estar la usando en algo mucho más... excitante...-

Admiraba el cómo podía resistir sus deseos carnales, aunque a la vez lo encontraba sospechoso sin embargo con las nuevas tendencias en la sexualidad suponía que podía ser asexual, lo cual tendría mucho sentido y encajaría perfectamente con su excéntrismo que lo caracterizaba quizá luego podría hacer una investigación de eso y un estudio para publicarlo en una revista de medicina o algo asi, lo vería más tarde. Pero su perspectiva cambio cuando un día después de un largo día de trabajo en la clínica escucho como había una combinación de música clásica de las cuales solo podía identificar a Mozart (principalmente) Vivaldi, Paganini e incluso un poco de ese del cual nunca supo pronunciar su nombre ¿Tchovaski? ¿Tchijkosvaski? El nombre o apellido es demasiado complicado, volviendo al tema escuchaba las diversas sinfonías en un orden tan hermoso que incluso se quedó con la boca abierta pero cuando entró a la habitación podía ver como su compañero de piso se está masturbando al compás de las melodías y si ese momento de por sí no fuera lo suficientemente traumarte pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Greg entraba a su casa y veía lo mismo que él.

No hace falta mencionar que tuvo que correr al inspector con un sonrojo que compartían y después de dar un sonoro portazo regaño al moreno por hacer algo tan íntimo como el tocarse en plena sala donde cualquiera podría verlo. Después de un rato decidió irse a su habitación donde tuvo que arreglar cierta zona despierta mientras en su mente volvía a pasar escena por escena lo que sucedió abajo remarcando cierta sonrisa llena de burla por el causen de todo este caos.

Prueba 3:

Había algo que caracterizaba a Sherlock y eso era el hecho de cómo despreciaba a los "ángeles" o como lo que en verdad eran los agentes de policía llegando a insultarlos y quejarse de estos y su manera de resolver los casos que eran de los más fáciles según sus palabras, solo los toleraba cuando eran necesarios y cuidado con decirle que en teoría él también era uno de ellos porque lo único que obtenías era una mirada que te hacía petrificar cual medusa y un – Yo nunca seré uno de ellos, podré estar trabajando o en su lado pero nunca seré uno de ellos- y ondeando su abrigo con toda la dignidad del mundo se iba. De hecho, ese le recauda la vez que después de despreciar un caso que parecía un prometedor ocho terminó siendo nada más y nada menos que un mísero cuatro, lo había seguido hasta la calle en donde había comenzado a caer del cielo débiles gotas de agua que poco a poco aumentaban la velocidad en que descendían de las nubes a la tierra.

-Desearía tener ahora algo de Hemingway, sería mucho más interesante que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí-

Y sin más había pedido un taxi y ambos se fueron notando su traviesa sonrisa al ver su cara de confusión cuando escucho el nombre de ese autor, debería de investigar un poco para así conocer mejor a Sherlock.

Prueba 4:

Vegetariano. Con eso describían a Sherlock ya tenía la apariencia de alguien que no probaba la carne ni por equivocación, malditos estereotipos, y era cierto hasta cierto punto ya que de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca lo había visto comer carne en si a lo mucho frituras, en la comida china se llenaba de arroz y uno que otro platillo pero si este contenía carne debía de ser en partes muy pequeñas porque había explorado el arroz y noto como si este contenía pequeños pedazos de carne sin embargo casi todos aparecían separados en sus platos. **_Casi_**.

Prueba 5:

También noto como él solo conducía un tipo específico de autos, eléctricos aunque claro hacia una excepción con los taxis pero ese ya era otro tema, recuerda la vez que fueron a Baskerville en donde hizo un alboroto porque no tenían autos eléctricos solo de los de gasolina que eran los típicos que usaban hasta que amenazó con que ¡Oh el gran y poderoso Mycroft Holmes por cuestiones de salud solo podía usar eléctrico de lo contrario el moriría por la intoxicación que causaba los fósiles de dinosaurio! ¡Eso era una alta traición a la Reina por todo el amor a la corona! Y como se ve logro su cometido y su única excusa para haber hecho ese escándalo fue que ya había mucha contaminación en el aire siendo que estaban en el campo y hace menos de un par de horas se había fumado un cigarro y ahora una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona con una inocencia que no poseía. 

Prueba 6:

Si tenías un ligero conocimiento acerca de Sherlock es que este prefería la música clásica o piezas de grandes compositores como todo buen violinista que era llegando a tocas las cuatro estaciones a las tres de mañana en un día martes.

¡Error!

Si prestabas atención cuidadosamente, y llegabas a tener un poco de conocimiento sobre la música rock y sus derivados podrías llegar a identificar algunas canciones, pero no ce cualquier género del rock, no, estas eran de uno que luego identifico como “indie rock” y conforme prestaba atención la mayoría de las canciones que tocaba el azabache eran de este género incluso llegaba a repetir algunas por una hora.

-Oye Sherlock, creo que de verdad debe gustarte esta canción, la tocas muy a menudo ¿verdad?-

-Oh John, dulce e inocente John. Esto es prácticamente arte, todos deberían poder apreciarlo pero aún no están listos para ello al parecer…-

Siguió tocando lo que resto de la tarde un álbum completo que termino por ignorar, pero al día siguiente puso la radio y en esta comenzaron a pasar canciones de ese género pero menos conocidas o más viejas.

-¡Quita esa mierda de música John!-

Sherlock le había gritado después de media hora de dejarlo encendido. Ahora comenzaba sentirse raro con sus sentimientos contra el detective, ya no sabía si lo que burbujeaba dentro de él era amor o ira.

Prueba 7:

-¡John! ¡John! ¡John!-

Escucho que alguien gritaba por todo el departamento, suspiro con cansancio mientras veía al detective llegar hasta él con una mirada entre frustración e ira, quizá si no se movía y seguía comiendo tranquilamente su pan con mermelada no lo notaria y podría pasar el día normal. Pero como la vida es una hija de perra que no le tenía consideración Sherlock termino por colocarse enfrente de él.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está qué? Tienes que ser un poco más específico Sherlock-

Replico tomando un sorbo de su té, noto como la mirada azul se volvía más fría, sintió un hueco mientras se sentía observado, siendo deducido por lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Mi bloqueador solar John, el de 45. No puedo salir sin él, mi piel se resentiría y al menos que me quieras en tu hospital por unas quemaduras sería recomendable que me dijeras donde esta-

Algo rendido tuvo que comprarle un nuevo bloqueador solar, lo cual era algo raro ya que casi todo el tiempo estaba nublado en Londres y no es como si en realidad debiera cuidar esa piel de porcelana… ahora quería romperla de un puñetazo pues Sherlock solo usaba este de vez en cuando y no diario…

Cuidar su piel, sus pelotas.

Prueba 8:

Si había algo que lo enojaba era el cómo Sherlock parecía reusarse a comer, la miraba como si alguien hubiera orinado en sus zapatos, solo comía si era realmente necesario.

Recuerda una vez que pudo apreciar la figura del azabache desnudo, parecía una escultura de mármol de Miguel Ángel, simplemente era algo hermoso el único problema era su delgadez, se podían apreciar algunos huesos que resaltaban como luces neón en la noche.

A manera de broma le llevo un día una cajita feliz, sonrió dejándola incluso con todo y juguete quizá así podría tentarlo a comer debido al aroma. Incluso pidió una ensalada por si decidía seguir jugando al vegetariano. Al día siguiente noto que la cajita estaba intacta incluso estaba en el bote de basura, soltó un bufido pero…

Cuando reviso la cajita para al menos quedarse con el juguete, esta estaba solo tenía basura para hacerle peso.

-Idiota-

Prueba 9:

-Hey Sherlock note que no tienes ninguna red social…-

-Claro que tengo John, es de hecho una muy popular me sorprende que no la tengas en realidad-

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?-

-MySpace-

Solo frunció el ceño confundido para ir a revisar que red social era. Esa misma noche en la escena del crimen a la que Greg les había pedido ir, el inspector le mostró los twitters que había publicado Sherlock.

Suspiro con cierto cansancio al recordar todo eso, las pruebas de que Sherlock era un vil hipócrita… Negó con la cabeza, dejaría esa frustración después de tomar una ducha fría, el maldito le provocaba aun erecciones.

Mientras se dirigía a la ducha pudo apreciar como el detective se aplicaba una capa de maquillaje, una de color piel pero más blanco que nada en realidad, y en el lava manos había aun más, polvos, rímel, base y todo eso que usan las mujeres para verse “hermosas” la única diferencia es que nunca había visto a ninguna de sus ex novias usar tanto, incluso apostaba que estas dijeran que eso es mucho para ellas.

-¿Sherlock?-

-¿Qué? Es solo para mis rasgos John, no molestes que si no deberé empezar de nuevo-

Se preguntó cuánto debía tardar diario para maquillarse como una…

Esto era el fin de todo, ya no podía vivir de esta manera, no al menos con alguien tan mentiroso como Sherlock así que daría su última advertencia.

-¿Eres gay?-

-¿Qué? Yo… sí, soy gay-

-Entonces bésame-

Declaro como si hablara del clima, vio como algo de temor se asomaba en los ojos del contrario, sonrió y lo tomo de la camisa uniendo sus labios, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que se separó mirándole, se rindió. Lo soltó y se apartó.

-Claro, eres tan gay que ni siquiera te gustan los penes. Por cierto si te vas a seguir besando con Molly o Irene asegúrate de quitar bien el labial de ti-

La cara que puso de asombro seria su último recuerdo de todo esto, finalmente unos días después termino por mudarse y corto comunicación con Sherlock, tiempo después se enteró que se iba a casar con Irene.

-Eres tan gay… -


End file.
